


A Quick Touch of Lips

by mazibelle



Series: Will You Be By My Side [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But only a little, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Force Bondage, Force Choking, Force Oral, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mitaka likes it that way, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, submissive mitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazibelle/pseuds/mazibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yesterday, when I choked you. You liked that, didn't you? You want me to do it again.”</p>
<p>Mitaka overcomes his fear of the master of the Knights of Ren, and is rewarded for his dedication to the First Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Touch of Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please be gentle with me :$  
> It all started with *that scene*

_I can do this_ . If anyone should relate the bad news to the master of the Knights of Ren, it would be him. It had to be him, Mitaka thought as he approached him. Taking off his hat and holding on to it. Trying to hide the tremble in his hands. _I can do this_.

“Sir, we were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku. It escaped capture aboard a stolen Corellian YT model freighter.”

Kylo Ren didn’t turn around, but Mitaka could see the rise and fall of his shoulders as he took a deep breath.

“The droid... stole a freighter?”

“Not exactly, sir. It had help. We have no confirmation but we believe FN-2187 may have helped in the escape.”

The hiss of the lightsaber turning on was all the warning Mitaka had. As Ren hacked and slashed at the controllers in front of him, sparks flying around the room, Mitaka flinched but stood his ground.

“Anything else?”

“The two were accompanied by a girl.”

The words were barely out of his mouth when his body was seized by the Force, dragging him towards Ren’s waiting hand. He could barely breath. Ren’s hand was tight around his throat, but most of his weight was still being held by the Force.

_He’s holding back_ , Mitaka thought, _he’s not going to hurt me_.

“What girl?”

Mitaka wanted to reassure Ren that they’d find her and the droid, but all that managed to escape from him was a whimper. The firm grip around his throat loosened for a second. Mitaka could barely gasp before the Force coiled tighter around him, bringing him closer to Ren, the hand firmly wrapped around his throat choking him once more.

Through the lightheadedness creeping on him and the edges of his vision darkening, his heart was beating fast, blood rushing down instead of up to his brain. His body surrendered, going limp in Ren’s powerful grip.

Mitaka didn’t know how long they stayed like that. He didn’t want Ren to let him go, but eventually he did, slowly. The Force felt like a caress as it let go of his body.

“Thank you, Lieutenant” was all Ren said as he left the room.

His whole body was shivering in the aftermath of the encounter. The smoky scent of Ren’s robes clinging to the room, clinging to Mitaka as he tried to calm his breathing. It was soothing, but not enough, going by the tightness in his pants.

_I can’t go back to the bridge like this_. It was bad enough moving through the tight halls of the Finalizer, with a blush on his face and a hard-on in his pants. He had to deal with it before going back to his post.

As a Lieutenant, he didn’t have as many privileges as the higher ranking officers, but at least he had his own quarters, small as they were. He made quick work of his uniform, removing his sweat-drenched undergarments, splashing some water on his face, combing his hair neatly before dressing in a clean uniform. General Hux would expect nothing less from him.

The routine helped him get his body under control, take his mind off of what just happened. But not for long. Back at his post on the bridge, he couldn’t help but notice every time Kylo Ren walked in, robes billowing around him. He could feel Ren’s eyes on him, a shiver running down his spine, not sure if it was the phantom memory of the Force around him, or Ren reaching out to him.

But he wouldn’t lose focus. Even though there were other officers on the bridge, it was him General Hux relied on the most. He hoped it wouldn’t be long until he was promoted. He was certainly doing the work. No one knew the Finalizer like he did, he was well-liked among the troops. Junior officers looked up to him, seeked him out for advice.

Some officers envied him, and his closeness to the General, but Mitaka didn’t let himself be baited by their petty power games. He was above that, he lead by example, like his father told him to do before joining the academy. He would help build a stronger First Order, and hopefully Hux would keep him at his side.    

The tingling sensation in the small of his back reminded him that no, this was not new to him. This attraction to powerful men. The need to dedicate himself to them. Fear had kept him away from the Knight, but he was soon realizing that Kylo Ren, even with his volatile temper, was just as powerful as the General. If he wanted to make the First Order stronger, Kylo Ren had to be a part of it. He would make sure of it.

* * *

 

The next day started with news from one of their informants in Takodana. They’d found the droid, the girl and the traitor. Mitaka wanted to inform the Knight himself, so he straightened his uniform and made his way to Kylo Ren’s quarters. He could’ve sent the information to Ren’s datapad, but the Knight had the bad habit of leaving it laying around in the Finalizer.

_Better make sure he’s informed, this has nothing to do with the fact that I want to see him in private again._ The doors opened as soon as he arrived. Mitaka stopped abruptly at the threshold, heart skipping a beat.

“Lieutenant.”

Seeing the Knight without the mask for the first time, Mitaka wants to fall to his knees on the spot.

“Sir, uh…” Mitaka clears his throat, takes a step into the room and stands at attention. The door closes behind him. “We found the droid, and the girl. They are in Takodana. FN-2187 is with them.”

“Well done Lieutenant. Have someone get my shuttle ready.”

“Right away, Sir.” Mitaka turns to leave, but the door remains shut. Then he feels it, the caress of the Force as it winds around his body, holding him in place. Kylo Ren stands behind Mitaka, braces his arms on the door around Mitaka, the Knight’s breath hot against his right ear.

“No rush Lieutenant, I… wanted to thank you. For everything you do here on the Finalizer. Your dedication hasn't gone unnoticed.”

“Thank you Sir, that means so much to me.”

“I’ve noticed other things too, Dopheld.”

_He knows my name?_ “Sir?”

“Yesterday, when I choked you. You liked that, didn't you? You want me to do it again.”

Not a question, a statement. _He already knows._ Then Ren’s left hand is back on Mitaka’s neck, not quite choking yet, but firm. His body flush against Mitaka, the Knight’s hard cock nestling in the small of his back. _He’s big, so big_.

“You make the sweetest noises Lieutenant, Hux will be very pleased.” Ren’s free hand now goes down his stomach, squeezes Mitaka’s cock through the fabric of his uniform. Moans escape through clenched teeth. “Let them out, let me hear you.” His belt buckles snap open, pieces flying around the room. Ren pulls his pants down, frees his cock and wraps a strong fist around him.

Mitaka is not big, not compared to Ren, whose rough hand wraps perfectly around him. The grip around his neck tightens. He throws his head back, resting it on Kylo’s shoulder, exposing his neck.

“Open your mouth.” Mitaka obeys, and feels his mouth getting filled, forcing him open, reaching back and down his throat, making him gag. “We’ll have to work on your reflex Lieutenant, my cock will look great between your lips.”

One more thrust, “Uughn,” another “aghh”, then it's out. Mitaka gasps. “Yes… Sir.”

“Now come for me,” Kylo increases the speed of his hand, “come for your master.”

“Sir!” the scream resonates in the room, Mitaka’s cock erupts and paints the door with his cum. He's weightless, but strong arms wrap around him, lift him up and settle him in a bed. Ren’s bed. The big man hovers over Mitaka, his uniform is somehow back in order. A thumb caresses his cheek.

“Rest, Dopheld, Hux knows you're here. Take as long as you need.” The Knight kisses him, a quick touch of lips.

“Thank you Sir.”

Kylo Ren smiles, then puts on his mask. “Goodbye, Lieutenant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hux joins the party in the next part.  
> Honestly I just want Kylo and Hux to spoil Mitaka silly.


End file.
